As the Poet Drags the Darkness
by Halawen
Summary: After learning that Dr. Spencer Reid & SSA Rossi are giving a lecture at U of T Clare goes with more than just a thirst for knowledge. She wants Dr. Reid to look at a letter she recieved but isn't prepared for her theory about the letter to be right. Nor is she prepared to be so taken by the young doctor. Fluff, drama & suspense! Please please read A/Ns. 2 or possibly 3 shot.
1. I am Flame & I am Fire

**Welcome to tonight's shot! This is dedicated to Smirkle for requesting it and I love the idea of Clare & Reid! I hope you like it Smirkle.**

 **This will be a two shot but since September One Shot Week is filled, and so is everything else between now and October, part two will be going into November One Shot Month. That's right an entire month of one shots, I need to knock some of the 72 one shots on my current list off. And you just know this new season of DeGrassi is going to get those plot bunnies multiplying.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***I don't generally write for Criminal Minds and I did my best to keep them mostly in character but forgive if they're a little ooc**

 ***For DeGrassi this takes place just after Thunderstruck but Clare is not pregnant**

 ***Adam is alive and broke up with Becky when the Bakers moved back to Florida last summer, which also means Luke is in Florida and not jail**

 ***Helen now works for Glen**

 **I think that does it enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 I am Flame and I am Fire**

 **(CLARE)**

"Thank you all for coming and listening to us for the last two hours, we hope you learned something and we didn't bore you to death," Agent Rossi says and the audience laughs before clapping.

This wasn't the first lecture I'd been to at U of T; it was fairly easy to come to lectures because they often advertised them around town and didn't check for student I.D.'s at the door. Since I was barely speaking to Drew and wasn't speaking to Eli at all, Adam was very busy with his band, Jenna and Alli busy with their boyfriends I like to hang out on the U of T campus on Friday nights. However aside from the educational value of coming to a lecture about criminology and the American Behavioral Analysis Unit I had another reason for coming.

People begin leaving their seats, some just exit through the back doors but a lot of them go down to talk to SSA Rossi or Dr. Reid, both members of the BAU. Many of them are talking to Agent Rossi and asking him to sign copies of his various books or asking about his various cases. While I have read one of Agent Rossi's books I'm more interested in speaking with Dr. Reid. I hang back until the boy that's talking with him is finished.

"Hi Dr. Reid I'm Clare Edwards," I approach him nervously. I know just from listening to him that he's very intelligent; he's also a foot taller than I am and would be incredibly intimidating, if not for his wonderfully charming boyish smile. "It was a great lecture, very informative."

"Thanks, do you come to college lectures often? You seem young to be here," he says but keeps that boyish smile on his face.

"I just turned eighteen but I do enjoy the lectures here, and I recall in your bio that you went to college at fourteen," I comment.

"You're observant with a keen memory," Dr. Reid says and I smile.

"Both good qualities when you want to be a journalist. I did come with an ulterior motive as much as I enjoyed the lecture. Could you look at this and give me your thoughts please?" I request handing Dr. Reid the letter I found taped to my door a couple of days ago. Dr. Reid opens the letter and looks at it a second, then again his bio also said he reads at 20,000 words per minute so he probably read the short letter that fast.

"Hey Rossi," he calls to the other agent and he looks over.

"Thank you all for coming we need to get going," Agent Rossi says ushering the few remaining people out. "What is it?" Rossi asks when it's just the three of us in the room.

"Clare, Dave Rossi," Dr. Reid introduces us, "take a look at this." Dr. Reid hands him the letter and then looks back at me. "When did you receive the letter?" He asks me.

"It was taped to my door when I got home from school Wednesday afternoon, the first two were also taped to my door," I inform them.

"We should bring the rest of the team in on this," Agent Rossi says.

"I have a stalker don't I? It's not just an admirer I was right it's threatening isn't it?" I state but realizing my theory was right I start to get agitated. I didn't really think too much of the first one other than I had a poetic admirer but after getting a second one and re-reading the first one they began to seem threatening. I started fretting about it but didn't want to tell anyone, finally convincing myself I needed a second opinion I was happy to find two members of the BAU lecturing at the university tonight.

"As I said you're very observant, do you have the other letters with you?" Dr. Reid questions.

"Yes in my purse," I nod.

"I'll call Hotch and tell him we'll be sticking around a few more days," Rossi comments getting out his cell phone.

"It's not just that I have a stalker he's done this before hasn't he? I saw it in your face you recognize something in the letter don't you?" I ask while Agent Rossi calls their lead agent, at least I assume that's what Hotch is or who Hotch is.

"Yes the poetry is distinctive and the syntax, I recognized it immediately but that's all I want to say anything else might scare you," Dr. Reid responds.

"I'm already scared," I tell him. He starts to say something but Agent Rossi walks back to us.

"Hotch wants us back now, Reid you should go with Clare we're meeting at the hotel," Rossi tells us.

They gather their things and Dr. Reid walks with me to mom's car which I'm using while they're in Spain. We get in my car and he tells me what hotel they're at as I start driving.

"How many times has he done this before? What happened to his last victims? Why hasn't he ever been caught?" I inquire in rapid succession.

"Clare you don't want to know all those things," he replies.

"Yes I do or I wouldn't have asked."

"You definitely sound like a journalist," he laughs a little and I melt at his smile again. I realize it's probably a silly school girl crush as he's 27 and I'm eighteen. Doesn't mean my heart doesn't melt when he smiles.

"I hope so, Columbia seems to think so I just found out this afternoon that I got in."

"Columbia is a great school shouldn't you be out celebrating with friends?"

"Unfortunately Dr. Reid my best friend is too busy with his band and my two best girlfriends are always busy with their boyfriends."

"You can call me Spencer you don't have to call me Doctor," Spencer tells me and I smile. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Not since he cheated on me and we broke up, I almost started dating my best friend Adam's brother. Drew is also student body president this year and I'm vice president. I guess working together we grew close and then after I broke up with Eli and slept with Drew he decides he's a rebound and we're barely on speaking terms at the moment. So no I don't have a boyfriend," I explain as I park at the hotel.

Spencer doesn't say anything else and I follow him into the hotel. We go in and take the elevator to the eighth floor, I follow him down the hall to a hotel room and Spencer knocks. A tall black man who could rival Owen for muscles answers the door.

"Clare Edwards this is the rest of our team, SSA Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Aaron Hotchner and on the screen there is our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Also known as goddess of all things technical," says the blonde woman on the screen with an outfit and a personality larger than life.

"We need to see the other letters," Rossi tells me and I pull them from my purse handing them over. All the agents exchange a look and it's not a good look, it's a look of familiarity and worry. I see it on all their faces, in their eyes it's bad news and I start chewing my lip nervously.

"When did you receive the first letter?" Agent Hotchner asks me.

"Nine days ago, last Wednesday that is, it was taped to my door when I got home from school," I answer.

"And you received the latest one this past Wednesday, when did you receive the second letter?" Spencer asks.

"Last Saturday morning," I tell them.

"Have you showed the letters to your parents?" Agent Morgan questions.

"They left for Spain last Monday, my stepdad is a contractor, he's building a hotel out there and my mom works for him."

"So they left two days before letters began arriving," Agent Morgan says and I nod slowly realizing that was probably planned on the part of the stalker.

"Did you receive anything before the letters?" Spencer inquires.

"Flowers a few weeks ago just after returning from New York and my interview at Columbia, they were on my doorstep but there was no card. I thought they were from my ex, he goes to school in New York and even though I didn't see him when I was there that he might have found out. Although silent mystery gifts aren't really Eli's style, so I thought maybe they were an apology from Drew but never got the courage to ask him."

"Drew is another ex?" Rossi questions.

"No Drew was a mistake," I reply.

"We've all had those," Agent Prentiss nods.

"We need their full names," Agent Hotchner tells me.

"Elijah Goldsworthy and Andrew Torres but neither of them wrote me those letters, I'm very certain of that."

"We know but we still need to look into them we're not sure how the unsub found you and looking into the people closest to you could give us that clue. Reid and J.J. go with Clare to her house and stay with her tonight. If he holds to his pattern she'll receive another letter tomorrow. The rest of us will update the profile, Garcia do your thing," Agent Hotchner orders.

"Stay here J.J. and I will pack a bag and we'll come get you and leave together," Spencer tells me and I know this guy is dangerous.

"Do your parents go out of town often?" Agent Morgan inquires when Spencer and J.J. leave the room to pack a bag so they can guard me at my house tonight.

"Since my stepbrother graduated last year yeah. After the summer my mom started working for my stepdad. He was getting bigger jobs away from home and she wanted to be with him."

Spencer and J.J. come back in after a couple of minutes, each holding a small bag, and I leave with them. The three of us take my car to my house and we go inside. I take them upstairs telling J.J. she can sleep in my parent's room and tell Spencer to sleep in Jake's room. Then I get ready for bed and attempt to sleep.

 **(REID)**

I can't sleep and I'm reviewing the case on my laptop, I don't usually use a laptop but I don't have the hardcopy files here. I'm lying on Jake's bed but get up and use the washroom. When I enter the washroom I notice a prescription bottle for Cytoxan, a drug usually given for maintenance therapy after chemo or radiation treatments. Clare's name is on the bottle but she doesn't look like she was ever sick. I grab my phone from the room and go downstairs.

"Oracle of all things, what do you need Agent Brain?"

"Garcia did Clare have cancer?"

"Reid do I detect concern in your voice? Are you developing feelings for the victim with the clear blue eyes?"

"I'm trying get as much information on her as I can. It will be beneficial for the victimology pool."

"Uh-huh you know I saw the way she was looking at you in Hotch's room earlier I'd say the feelings are reciprocated."

"Garcia just answer the question I don't need you to play matchmaker with me and the 18 year old I'm guarding."

"Well you are right as usual Dr. Genius, young Clare spent last summer being treated for rhabdomyosarcoma and she's been in remission since August."

"Thanks Garcia," I tell her hanging up just as I hear someone coming down the stairs and look over to see Clare.

"I thought I was the only one that couldn't sleep," Clare comments.

"I don't sleep much."

"Spencer I need to know everything about the case," she insists sitting on the sofa.

"You don't want to know that it's not going to help you sleep."

"Not knowing means my mind is filling in the blanks. I already know I have a stalker and a dangerous one by the looks on all your faces and the tones of your voices. I did some research on stalking cases I know they don't generally end well."

"Why would you research haven't you heard the term ignorance is bliss?"

"Says the guy who reads 20,000 words per minute and has multiple PhDs. Spencer I need to know about this guy. If I don't know who's after me I'm going to be looking at everyone like they're out to get me. You're a profiler, your job is to be in people's minds if I know his mind better then I'll know who to watch out for. And don't tell me that you can't discuss open cases because I'm the victim in this case and I'm involved," she argues.

"Maybe you should be a lawyer instead of a journalist, you make excellent and intelligent arguments. I'll tell you what we know and give you the profile," I give in. I understand her point I've felt it was better to know everything I could especially about the things that scared me.

"How many victims have there been? How long has this guy been doing this? It is a guy isn't it? The majority of stalkers are males especially in cases like this and by the context of the letters I figured it was a guy," she says very quickly.

"It's a male, likely Caucasian between the ages of 26 and 35 and he's been doing this for eight years. Eight victims, one a year all Caucasian girls between 17 and 21 but as far as we can tell that's all the victims have in common. They're all from different backgrounds, socio-economic statuses, some in high school, some in college, some that aren't going to school at all. All of different heights, weights, hair color and eye color and all living in different places in the northern U.S. or southern Canada."

"What happened to the past victims?"

"They were all killed," I say slowly.

"How?"

"Clare you don't want to know that."

"Yes I do."

"They were stabbed to death," I admit and she goes white.

"That won't happen to you. Every other past victim was found after they were dead and most weren't even reported missing. None of the past victims were even aware that they had a stalker until it was too late, they simply thought it was a secret admirer until the letters and gifts became more aggressive and only two of the other victims even attempted to report the stalking. You knew something was wrong after only three letters that's incredibly impressive."

She smiles now and lightly rolls one corner of her lower lip between her teeth, "Why does he do it?"

"We're not sure, we've consulted on each victim's case but the clues never go anywhere. His DNA is in the U.S. and Canadian databases but we don't have a name and we're still not sure how or why he's choosing his victims. He's a lot more patient than most serial killers having only one victim a year but they're always at different times of year. We consulted on the last case in Grand Rapids, Michigan seven months ago. Nine months before that he killed a girl in Winnipeg. Besides the letters with the poetic prose his only other pattern is that he's moving east and only targets large cities. That's all we know and I'm not comfortable giving you any other details, you should get some sleep. The rest of the team will be meeting with the Ontario Provincial Police and CSIS."

"You're not meeting with them?"

"I'm staying here to protect you," I tell her and she grins.

"Goodnight Spence," she says getting up from the sofa.

I watch her walk upstairs and follow a few minutes later but only to get my laptop before returning downstairs. I spend the next few hours reviewing the evidence from the past cases. I fall asleep on the sofa with my laptop still in my lap, until I'm woken up by running down the stairs. My eyes open to see Clare bouncing down the stairs and running over to me.

"Spence I know what connects the victims," Clare tells me and I sit up setting the laptop on the table. "Every one of the past victims was sexually harassed or assaulted by an authority figure. The first victim Katharine Rakes was sexually harassed by her boss at the summer camp she worked at, the harassment happened eleven months before she began receiving the letters. The second victim Vera Cummins was sexually assaulted by a police officer six months before she was found dead. Lisa Boone, the third victim, was sexually harassed by one of her professors before dropping the class. Marianne Higgins victim number four wa…"

"Hang on Clare," I cut her off and her mouth closes, "how do you know all this?"

"It wasn't hard to trace the victims after talking to you and I found their best friends and ex-boyfriends online. I spoke to them, mostly through e-mail or online chat and asked about the girls lives several months before their deaths. It's the only thing we all have in common and every sexual assault or sexual harassment took place from 14 months to 4 months before they were killed."

"When were you…"

"Last year," she answers before I finish asking the question. "I had an internship at a local paper. I was extremely excited to have Asher Shostak as my boss, until he kissed me. I didn't report it, I confronted him and he apologized and later that night he tried to assault me in his car. When I tried to tell his boss I found out he'd gone to her first accusing me of harassment and I got fired. I did finally go to the cops with another past intern that had been assaulted, we pressed charges but nothing ever came of it."

I look at my watch, it's almost seven which means she's been up all night doing this. At least I know Hotch will be up so I grab my cell phone to call him.

"Hotch we have a connection between all the victims. Clare figured it out, all the victims were also victims of sexual assault or harassment several months before being stalked…yeah she's smart…yeah I hear J.J. I'll apprise her and have Garcia conference me into the briefing but one of us should stay here…I will Hotch."

"I'm going to get dressed," Clare says since she's still in her pajamas. I nod and she starts going to her front door rather than upstairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the paper," she replies.

"Don't open the door let me do it," I tell her going to the front door. I open the door and look at it but find no letter taped to the door. However on the doorstep there's a letter on a small box. I take the box in carefully and Clare looks a little pale at the sight of it. "Go get dressed, don't worry about this," I insist.

"He's never left a gift before, except the flowers it those were from him," she says.

"Did he make contact?" J.J. asks coming down the stairs.

"He left a package, Hotch wants to meet in an hour," I reply.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed, you two can help yourselves to anything in the kitchen," Clare tells us before going upstairs.

 **(CLARE)**

I tried to have a nice peaceful and relaxing shower but it didn't work, all I could think of was what was in the box. This whole thing just feels so surreal, being stalked by a serial killer, being in a victim pool all because of Asher's assault last year. My mind races wondering how he could even know that because so few people do know that, I only told Adam a few months ago and I never told Drew or Jenna. When I realize I've been in the shower for a while without moving and haven't actually washed anything I turn off the water. I get dressed and ready for the day fairly quickly, I know Spence is right downstairs but knowing for sure I have a stalker now I can't seem to shake the feeling of being watched. When I go downstairs again I find Spence sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open.

"What was in the box?" I ask even though a big part of me doesn't want to know the answer. Spencer gives me a look but doesn't try to conceal the answer from me any longer.

"Lingerie he wanted you to wear when you meet for the first time. It was in the letter but he didn't specify a meeting time yet, he is getting closer though."

"Will I be able to go to school on Monday? He hasn't been caught in eight years I don't think you can catch him over the weekend."

"If he sticks to script you won't receive anything else until Wednesday but you should have a protective detail."

"Does that mean you'll be coming to school with me?"

"Yeah probably unless Hotch assigns you someone else or they send you a police detail."

"I'd prefer if you were at school with me," I respond and look around. "Did J.J. leave already?"

"Yes she wanted to prep for the briefing, working with more than agency can be difficult. She took the box and the newest letter."

"A lot of alpha personalities in one room it makes sense working with more agencies would be difficult," I comment getting myself a cup of coffee. "I can make you some breakfast, eggs and toast or I can make pancakes," I offer noting that he's only sipping a cup of coffee.

"Eggs and toast is fine thanks," Spence replies with that smile that makes me melt like hot candle wax. While I make breakfast I ask Spencer what will happen at the briefing and he tells me.

"What made you want to become a profiler?" I inquire after we eat.

For the next couple of hours I learn about Spencer's past, he mostly talks about his academic accomplishments but I learn that his mom is schizophrenic. It doesn't really compare to what he went through but I talk a little about Eli's bipolar depression. Spence is just getting to how he became interested in becoming a profiler when his cell phone rings and he answers it.

"That was Hotch he's coming with Morgan," Spencer tells me before getting up closing the curtains to the backyard.

"Spence I might not have you're IQ but I know when something is wrong. What happened?"

"The unsub knows we're here, he's escalated."

"Escalated how?"

"He called the police department and spoke with an Officer Turner," Spence is saying when I interrupt him.

"Dave's dad? Did he call him directly?"

"Yes and Officer Turner told Hotch that he knew you, he's on his way over too. The unsub told officer turner that law enforcement wouldn't be able to keep you from him," Spencer says and I sink down a little as the blood leaves my head. "We won't let him get to you Clare I promise," Spencer assures me taking my hand.

"I survived cancer I'm not going to let this psycho be the death of me," I reply straightening up again and Spencer smiles. Resolving not to let the stalker, or unsub as Spence says, get to me I feel better but I still keep hold of Spencer's hand.

"That's very brave," he says and I smile. To get my mind off things, I suppose, he talks about learning sleight of hand when he was in college and then shows me some until my doorbell rings. "Stay here I'll answer the door," Spencer says getting up. A second later Spence comes back followed by SSA Hotchner, known as Hotch, and SSA Morgan. I hear the door close and Officer Turner comes in just after them.

"Hi Clare, I called your mom and told her what was happening. She told me to keep you safe," Officer Turner says hugging me gently.

"That figures, I'm getting stalked and it still isn't enough for her to come home," I comment with a huff.

"The unsub has escalated, Garcia is trying to trace the call that came into Officer Turner's phone but the unsub used a burner. It would be best if you stayed home with police protection until he's caught," Hotch informs me.

"No way, tomorrow fine but I'm not missing school on Monday," I assert.

"Clare the unsub knows your routine, he knows when you go to school and when you'll be home. Now he's angry because he knows we're protecting you, if you stick to your normal routine it will make it easier for him to get to you," Morgan tells me.

"Officer Turner can be at the school and Spence can be with me, he can say he's shadowing classes and works for the school board. I bet Audra could even make him papers or call it in but this is my senior year, I am student body Vice President and I am not missing school."

"I can be with her Monday and we can have a unit patrol her block. I'll call Audra Torres, who works for the school board, and Principal Simpson to arrange for me and Dr. Reid to be with her at school," Officer Turner says.

"Okay make the calls, Morgan you'll be backup and Reid stay close to her on Monday."

"I'll go get my other bags from the hotel and stay in the house again."

"Call J.J. you should both be back here tonight, the unsub is feeling threatened and he could escalate further," Hotch says and Spence nods before looking at me.

"I'll be back Hotch and Morgan will stay with you, don't leave the house."

"Okay," I nod and then hear my cell ringing so I run upstairs to answer it. "Hey Adam," I say after seeing who it is on the caller ID.

"Why is my mom freaking out and bitching about your mom between saying your name and talking about police protection?"

 **It wasn't an awful place to leave it and November isn't that far away. Chapter 2 will be November 15** **th** **and probably pick up from around here.**


	2. I'll Stop at Nothing to Keep You Safe

**Welcome to part 2 this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. This has been a fun crossover thank you so much to Smirkle for suggesting it.**

 **Ch. 2 I'll Stop at Nothing to Keep You Safe**

 **(CLARE)**

I run upstairs and grab my ringing phone, "Hey Adam."

"Why is my mom freaking out and bitching about your mom between saying your name and talking about police protection?" Adam questions with a worried and slightly frantic tone.

"Because I have a stalker," I admit. It won't do me any good to lie to Adam he's heard his mom and he'd know something was going on when he saw me being guarded tomorrow.

"You what? What do you mean you have a stalker what stalker?" He questions his voice going high with anxiety. "Never mind I'm coming over you can explain everything starting with why you didn't tell me you had a stalker."

"Adam d…" I begin to tell him not to come over but it's too late he's hung up. I'm sure that calling Adam back and telling him not to come will be pointless so I go downstairs.

"My best friend is coming over, his mom is the one on the school board and he heard her yelling about me needing police protection so now he's worried," I tell Hotch and Morgan. Officer Turner is still on the phone outside, with Dave at a new high school I haven't seen much of Officer Turner since last summer.

"Keep the visit short the unsub is probably watching," Hotch says.

"Would he hurt Adam?"

"He's never hurt victim's friends or family before but he knows you're under protection and he's escalated. We'll make sure Adam is safe," Morgan tells me and then Officer Turner comes in.

"Audra will arrange for Dr. Reid to be at the school and shadow Clare's classes tomorrow discreetly. I spoke with Simpson and he'd feel better if one or two other agents were at the school. I'll be there but we should coordinate with CSIS," Turner tells them.

"We'll make sure the house and the school are under surveillance. You've been to the school before do you know the layout pretty well?" Hotch asks Turner.

"Very well my son went there for three years until he was recruited at private school for the basketball team this last year," Officer Turner says.

"Good we'll need you to come back with us and go over the possible security risks," Hotch comments and Turner nods. "Morgan call Garcia and get blue prints of the school and city maps of the area surrounding it," Hotch commands just as my doorbell rings.

"That's probably Adam," I remark.

"I'll answer it," Turner offers and goes to the front door a second later Adam walks in. He looks at Morgan and Hotch before coming over to me.

"I'm going to talk to Adam in my room for a moment," I tell them and we go upstairs.

"So you have personal FBI protection and just when did you get a stalker and why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't even sure I had a stalker. I got letters taped to my front door, one last Wednesday and another Saturday morning and then one just this last Wednesday. The first one just seemed like a secret admirer I didn't think much of it. By the second letter however the language began to sound threatening, by the third I was sure it was more than just a kid with a crush so I went to the criminology lecture and I asked the members of the BAU who were giving it to look at the letters. They confirmed that the letters were a stalker, someone they've seen before."

"Don't stalkers usually only go after one person?"

"Yes but he's also a serial killer. He's stalked and killed eight other women in the last eight years," I tell Adam and he goes pale. "The other women weren't found until after they were killed they didn't even know they were being stalked. I sought help Adam, I'm under protection and I even figured out what connects the victims. He knows I'm under protection he called Officer Turner."

"Then he knows you know Officer Turner which means he either knows that you're friends with Dave or he's been watching you for a very long time," Adam comments.

"I'll be okay Adam I'm being watched by the FBI, the police even the CSIS. Whoever this guy is I'm not going to let him get me. I survived cancer I'm sure as hell am not going to let some psychopath kill me to fulfill whatever fantasy he might have," I assert.

"Just be careful," Adam says hugging me tightly.

"I will I'm scared too but I'm not letting going to let him get me Adam and neither is the BAU, police or CSIS."

"I should get home; Mom was still yelling on the phone when I left she doesn't know I'm gone. If I don't see you at school tomorrow I'm coming back," Adam says and I smile. When we get back downstairs J.J. and Spence are back.

"This is my best friend Adam, this Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid."

"It's nice to meet you, keep her safe please," Adam says.

"We will," Spence assures him. Adam says goodbye and hugs me again when I walk him to the door and I watch him get in his car. Hotch and Morgan are still here, they talk to Adam a moment and when he leaves Morgan and Hotch follow him to make sure he gets home safely.

"We'll both be at the school tomorrow; we'll pose as members of the school board there for an inspection. I'll shadow your classes and stay close to you all day it's unlikely that the unsub will approach you in busy school but we won't take any chances. Officer Turner will be posted outside the school and CSIS agents along with other members of our team will be patrolling the areas around the school and your house," Spence tells me.

"I know it's been a long couple of days but we need you to make a list of anyone new that's entered your life in the last six months. We also need a list of anyone who knows about the incident between you and your co-op boss," J.J. says.

I nod and go upstairs to get my laptop and then sit on the sofa and make a list. It takes a while for me to think back and write down everyone that's recently come into my life. After that J.J. and Spence ask me questions about Asher and my routine and other things. They stop by lunch when Rossi brings sandwiches but I'm not hungry so I sit on the sofa with my laptop.

"You should really eat something," Rossi says bringing me a sandwich.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head and he looks at my laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured out what all the victims have in common but I don't understand how he found us. We're all in different cities, some in the U.S. some in Canada and there's no overlap in people we would have come in contact with."

"Clare you already found a connection between you and the other victims when the top minds in the FBI and CSIS couldn't that's amazing. You knew you were in trouble and brought us in you've done plenty," Rossi tells me and I look at him.

"This psychopath is after me, he's killed eight women and somehow he found out about Asher and has decided I'm going to be his ninth victim. The more I know the better chance we have of finding him and stopping him before he gets to me."

"I promise you Clare we'll find this guy and keep you safe," Rossi says in an effort to assuage my fears.

"I believe that you'll keep me safe but the more I know the more control I have," I assert.

"I think you should take a break, step back from it for a minute if you overwhelm yourself with it you could become so paranoid that you miss the moment when you're truly in danger," Spence says sitting on my other side and taking the laptop from me. He replaces the laptop with the plate and the sandwich.

J.J. distracts me by asking me about pictures on the wall and getting me talking about Darcy while I slowly pick at my sandwich. Then we start talking about ex-boyfriends after she sees a picture of me, Adam and Eli. While we're talking Spence and Rossi go outside to talk where I can't hear them.

 **(REID)**

"She's a determined young woman if more of our victims had her intelligence, instincts and determination we might be out of a job," Rossi comments when we step out onto the back porch.

"Yeah I've never met anyone like her most victims are so paralyzed by fear they can't do anything but be a victim. Clare is doing everything she can to not be a victim and determine who the unsub is. She's only eighteen she's already been through a lot," I remark looking through the sliding glass door at Clare. I look back at Rossi when I feel his eyes on me. "What?"

"Careful Kid I've seen that look before," Rossi says.

"I'm concerned that's all, she's unique even you have to admit that she caught a pattern none of us could."

"Yes and we were all quite impressed but none of us have that look in our eyes. Maybe you should take her to dinner when this is all over," Rossi half-teases and I twist my mouth at him.

"Garcia is going over the list of people that Clare gave us but it's a lot of names and she's been exposed to a lot. She had cancer last summer her exposure to new people would have been limited but she still would have been exposed to doctors, nurses, counselors."

"I don't think the unsub has been watching her that long. The last body was found seven months ago and had only been dead a month, eight months ago was August Clare wouldn't have been in school yet it was still summer," Rossi comments.

"No she would have been released from the hospital after going into remission," I reply as something occurs to me and I go back inside. "Clare when you were released from the hospital what did you do?"

"I was still immunosuppressed I spent a week at the house and then I began meeting with Drew on student council stuff. We usually met at the school but sometimes his house. There was a party at Adam and Drew's place just before school started and then I was back in school. Why you think that's the time he found me?"

"We're not sure but it fits with when the last victim was found. He's been watching you for a long time, he knows your habits and he knew your parents were out of town," I reply and my cell phone rings. Seeing that it's Garcia and knowing she might reveal something that would frighten Clare I motion to Rossi to go outside again. "What do you have Garcia?" I question when we're outside with the doors closed again.

"I think I found how this guy is finding the victims and he is good with computers. So our young super detective with the clear blue eyes was right all of the victims had been previously assaulted by an authority figure. Only a couple of them even reported it, five were in some sort of therapy for it but all of them wrote about it. Every single one of them including Clare wrote about the assaults online. All of them were anonymous some on online support groups, others including Clare wrote on fiction sites under pseudonyms. It's all anonymous and various sources but somehow this guy found them all and was able to hack the accounts and find out who they were. I'm still working on how he did it."

"Good work Garcia," I reply and hang up before we go back inside.

"I'll go back to headquarters and tell them, Prentiss will bring dinner," Rossi tells us before he leaves.

"What's going on?" Clare asks.

"We know how he's finding his victims, you wrote about the assault on a fiction website."

"Yeah after the charges were dropped because of lack of evidence I was angry. I didn't want to do therapy and writing's always been my release. It was anonymous though I didn't use my real name or share any details on the site and all the names in the story I wrote were character names not our real ones."

"All the victims did it's how he found you, Garcia is still working out how and Rossi went back to tell the rest of the team about the new lead."

"Excuse me," Clare says getting up from the sofa and going upstairs to her room so I follow her.

"I'm trying not to be afraid but I'm too scared to even stand at my window because he's probably watching," she says standing at the foot of her bed and holding herself tightly. This guy has been watching me, he invaded my life and he found me through my writing about a time when I had been violated. He knows I've been a victim before and worse he's trying to romance me with it. His letters weren't mocking me or about making me feel like I was a victim again his words were meant to make me feel good and beautiful. He wanted to romance me and it did at first."

"This unsub is trying to fulfill a fantasy and you and the other victims fulfill an aspect of that fantasy. We're already closer to finding him and you've been immensely helpful. He knows we're watching and I promise that he won't have the opportunity to get close to you," I assure her putting my hand on her shoulder and she relaxes a little.

"Spence what happens if he loses interest in me because I'm being watched and goes after someone else?"

"Right now he's fixated on you and the statistics show that he won't take his attentions from you until he's been able to live out his fantasy with you or we catch him. Even with us watching he's going to try and take you that's why he told Officer Turner that law enforcement wouldn't be able to keep him from you. He's going to try and take you but he's not going to succeed we won't let him. I will keep you safe," I tell her and she turns to me putting her head on my chest.

"Sorry to interrupt," J.J. says from the doorway and I look over at her, "Garcia needs to get into your laptop. She might be able to find a trace of the unsub."

"Yeah whatever helps my laptop is still downstairs," Clare says.

"I think you should take a step back from this," I tell Clare.

"I can't, I won't be able to relax until this guy is caught and I'm no longer in danger."

She looks up at me and pauses for a moment before stepping away from me to go downstairs and I follow her. Clare sits on the sofa fingering her cross necklace while J.J. and I work on the case from Clare's living room and Garcia pokes around her laptop. Emily comes with dinner a little after five.

"I know your parents are in Spain but what about your stepbrother or your sister it might help to have family around for this," Emily comments as we eat.

"My stepbrother is in Vancouver and I doubt he'd feel the need to come home for this. My sister hasn't been home in three years. When she went to Africa to build schools she said she was going to atone for her recent behavior but she was really running from us and Toronto and this whole life."

Clare doesn't talk anymore about her family and I don't want to talk about the case and upset her so J.J. talks about Henry. Prentiss leaves after dinner and Clare goes upstairs to take a shower. We'll take her to school to make sure she gets there safely so we're going to leave early and she goes to bed early, we all do. There's a patrol car outside Clare's house and Morgan and Dave are patrolling the block. When I hear Clare's door open I get up and follow her downstairs.

"Couldn't sleep again?" I question as she sits on the sofa and I sit next to her.

"When I'm worried about something my mind focuses on it and won't shut down. Even in the hospital I was never able to sleep much unless they drugged me. Between the side effects of the chemo and being worried that the cancer was spreading or I was going to die it was really hard to get to sleep. After the incidents with Asher I would lay awake and wonder if I could have done more, should I have said something different? If I'd told his boss right after he kissed me would he have been arrested? And now all I can do is analyze everyone that I've seen, everyone that's looked at me or talked to me in the last few weeks. Was there something in their eyes or something in their voice that should have alerted me to something dangerous? What kind of person is he? What is he thinking? How did he find me and why me?"

"It's common when we're stressed to not sleep but we aren't going to let him get you. I'm going to keep you safe," I assure her again. Clare smiles and then she puts her hand on my shoulder and presses her lips to mine. I'm both shocked and thrilled that she's kissing me, honestly I've been thinking about kissing her since last night. I begin to kiss her back until the professional part of me takes over and I push her away gently. "Clare you don't want this, you're scare and you're transferring your feelings. Y…"

"Yes I'm scared but I'm not transferring anything I know how I feel about you. I kissed you because I wanted to Spence not because I'm frightened and I'm putting those emotions into something else. The one thing having cancer this summer taught me was that life is short and you have to grab opportunities when they're presented to you because you probably won't have the chance again. I took my chance to kiss you and I don't regret it and I'm not transferring my feelings I know that I like you. I also know it's probably useless and it's probably a silly crush and that you're eight years and three months older than me and I don't care about any of that," she says with a slightly angry and slightly annoyed tone to her voice and then she takes a breath and looks down. "I had to do it before you left for D.C. again or before this guy kills me."

"He's not going to kill you Clare; he's not going to get close to you because he won't have the opportunity. And I'm not sorry you kissed me. However right now you're under my protection and it's not professional to…"

"Screw professionalism," Clare replies putting her hand at the back of my neck and crushes her lips to mine again. Her lips part, the tip of her tongue dragging across my bottom and I open my mouth. For a girl of eighteen she kisses with me an intense fiery passion and wanting like I've never felt before. Then she pulls away releasing a breath and a smile as she slowly drags her fingers off the back of my neck. "I think I can sleep now, goodnight Spence," she grins getting off the sofa and going upstairs again.

I watch Clare go upstairs and just sit on the sofa a few minutes thinking about the kiss and replaying what happened. I'm not sure how long I sit there thinking about Clare but I don't move until I hear a noise outside. I turn off the lights, draw my gun and switch on the outside lights as I check the locks. I don't see anything or hear anything else but I call it in and an officer does a sweep of the perimeter, when he calls in that it's all clear I go to bed.

 **(CLARE)**

"I'll be with you all day; I'll stay back so it's not directly obvious that I'm here following you. You'll never be out of my line of sight unless you're in the ladies room," Spence tells me.

It's Monday morning and I was driven to school by Spence and J.J., and the first thing we did was meet with Mr. Simpson. He knows what's really going on, he had to be informed. Officer Turner is also here as well he'll posted at the front of school checking people as they come in. If the unsub holds to his pattern I won't receive another letter until Wednesday but the house is being patrolled and guarded just to be safe. We came early it's not even six in the morning but we wanted to get here as early as we could to talk to Simpson and because if everyone saw me being driven in by FBI they'd know something was wrong.

"We'll check ID's Clare no one will get into the school that doesn't belong here," Simpson tells me.

"Okay," I nod.

"Students will be arriving soon, Clare I suggest you work in the lobby of student council it's surrounded by glass and visible from the office," Simpson comments and I nod.

I go into student council but sit where I can see J.J. and Spence at the secretary's desk. Kids begin to arrive and among the first is Adam, Drew and Dallas. Adam looks at Spence and J.J. before coming into student council with me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, trying not to be scared but it's not easy."

"Any leads?"

"We know how he found all his victims including me but we still don't know who he is. You know how you pass people on the street and you usually just don't think about them? Unless they bump into you or smile at you or something you just don't even give them a thought. Well now every strange face I see I'm wondering if they're a psychotic stalker that wants to live out some fantasy with me and then kill me."

"It will be okay Clare," Adam assures me squeezing my hand in a comforting manner and I smile at him.

I don't move until the bell rings, Adam and I have homeroom together so we walk together. I look over my shoulder and see Spence walking about ten paces behind us and I smile. We sit in homeroom and Spence comes in leaning against the back wall.

"Class this is Spencer Reid from the school board he's here doing an inspection and will be observing the class," the teacher says and Spence nods to the class.

A few kids look back at him during class but other than that it's just a normal class. It's like that during second period too and then Adam and I eat in the caf. J.J. and Spence also eat in the caf a few tables away from us. Just like in my morning classes in my afternoon classes Spencer is introduced as being from the school board, a few people look back at him but it doesn't disturb class and no one is aware that he's specifically following me. After school I have student council and Adam has volleyball.

"Hey that came for you," Dallas says motioning to the box on the table.

"What do you mean it came for me? From where?" I question with agitation and fear.

"Some courier dropped it off, it's in black paper it's gotta be Eli begging you to take him back," Drew comments with a bitter tone.

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know he was a courier," Dallas shrugs.

"You're acting awfully funny for getting a gift. It's just a book of poems or something Eli s…" Drew comments opening the box and then he freezes when he sees what's actually in the box. Pictures, pictures of me in my house, in the school, my car, The Dot, New York, there's dozens of pictures from the last two months at least. If that wasn't bad enough there's a note, not a letter like he's sent before just a note that simply says he will get me and no one can stop him.

"What the fuck?" Dallas exclaims.

"SPENCE!" I scream and he comes running in with J.J. close behind. I turn into Spence as tears run down my cheeks. He puts his arm around me and looks in the box. "He was here, he delivered the box they saw him."

"Spence take her home I'll call the rest of the team. Stay on alert I'll get the Ontario Police and CSIS to double patrol at the house. I'll talk to these two," J.J. says.

"What the hell is going on?" Drew questions.

"We should get you home," Spence urges directing me out of the room.

I wait with Officer Turner while Spence gets the car and then Turner walks me down to the car. I'm nervous and on high alert all the way home, he's never sent me anything at the school before. An officer is at my door and Spence parks in the driveway. Spence gets out of the car and an officer comes around to my door, I walk around the car going to Spence and now I'm between him and officer. A car slows down on the street and we all look over at it a man in a mask holds up a gun and then fires. By the time I even see the gun Spence grabs me pulling me to the ground, when we hit the ground I hear the sound of the gun made. Then a lot of yelling and screeching tires as he pulls away. I hear car doors slamming and sirens as the police pursue the unsub. Spence helps me up and rushes me into the house.

"Are you okay?" Spence asks and I nod although I'm beginning to unravel. Spence takes me upstairs and tells me to stay in the washroom while he calls Hotch. The washroom has no windows so it's secure. "We're going to take you to a secure location Morgan and Rossi are on their way right now you should pack a bag," Spence says.

"Why would he shoot at me? Why would he deliver the box to the school?" I question as Spence takes me into my room and closes the curtain.

"He's devolving; you figured out you were in trouble and sought help involving Canadian and United States authorities. By doing that you threw him off and we became obstacles to him. He's becoming desperate but I don't think he was trying to kill you I think he was trying to get to you. He knew sending you a box at the school would provoke us to send you home, he probably thought there'd be more of a concentration at the school and he could kill whoever was with you and take you. I told you I'm not going to let him get you," Spence assures me as I pack a bag.

"Will you be with me? At the secure location will you be with me?"

"Yes I'll be with you Clare," he nods. After I pack my bag we go into Jake's room and he quickly packs up his stuff. We stay upstairs until he gets a text and then he takes me downstairs.

"Straight into the car Clare," Morgan tells me opening the door and I'm rushed to the car.

"Where are we going?" I inquire.

"A hotel, you'll be in protective custody until he's caught," Rossi says.

"But the cops were following him they would have caught him right?"

"They lost him, he disappeared around a corner and ditched the car it was stolen from a house two hours ago," Morgan informs me.

"We'll catch him; he's devolving and getting sloppy he's already making mistakes and that's how we catch him," Morgan says.

We get to the hotel and I'm escorted upstairs by the three of them and taken into a hotel suite. If I wasn't terrified right now I'd be remarking about how fancy it was. They tell me there will be officers outside the door and they'll still be patrolling my house and school.

"You should eat something," Spence insists after dinner is brought up.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head. I've been pacing the hotel room for the last hour.

"Clare we will catch this guy, Morgan is right he's making mistakes and we will catch him," Spence assures me and I hear my phone ringing in my purse. "Don't tell anyone where you are," Spence tells me.

"It's probably just Adam worried after what happened at the school. I'm sure Drew and Dallas told him by now," I comment grabbing my phone from my purse and answering without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"You can run and hide but I'll still get you," says the most bone chilling voice I've ever heard in my life. I look at Spence with terror in my eyes and he knows immediately that it's the unsub and gets out his phone.

"Garcia I need you to trace the call coming into Clare's cell phone right now."

"I've been watching you Clare, for a long time I've been watching you and I know everything about you. I know your friends, your habits and I know that you're perfect; you're the one I've been searching for Clare. I know that someone you trusted assaulted you. He violated your trust and you need someone to listen to you, to believe you because no one did. You wanted me to come to you in your writing you begged me to come to you and now I'm here but why did you involve the police Clare? The police and the FBI are trying to keep you from me. I won't let them keep you from me, they think they can keep you safe but they're wrong."

He hangs up and I look at Spence dropping the phone. I start shaking and he puts his arm around me sitting me on the edge of the bed. I start crying, I'm scared and angry and frustrated and it's all coming out as tears.

"Garcia traced the call we have a name and we know where he is. J.J. is getting his face out to the media right now he won't get away," Spencer tells me and I release a breath.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Benjamin Frazier, it's all we have right now but Garcia is digging into his life," Spence tells me. We sit in silence for a few moments until his phone rings, he sees that it's Morgan calling and puts it on speaker. "Yeah Morgan?"

"He's dead, we tried to arrest him and he tried to shoot, suicide by cop."

"Are you sure he's dead?" I question.

"I took the shot myself he's dead," Morgan says.

"Thanks Morgan," Spence says before hanging up.

"I don't think I can go home yet, can we stay here?" I request.

"Yes take as long as you like."

"This means you're leaving now doesn't it? The case is done you're going to D.C. aren't you?"

"We'll leave in the morning but he's dead now and you're safe."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please I know he's dead but I just don't feel safe yet."

"I'll call Hotch I think it will be okay," Spence tells me and he gets up going into the other room to call.

Knowing that it's over and some psycho isn't after me any longer I become overwhelmed by exhaustion and I fall asleep before Spence returns to the room. I wake up a few hours later after a terrifying nightmare; I wake up panting and crying. There's a blanket on me so Spence must have put it on me as he comes into the room.

"It was a nightmare Clare you're okay," Spence assures me.

"You stayed," I smile.

"We're leaving in the morning but you're safe now. And you'll be graduating soon; D.C. isn't that far from Manhattan maybe you could come spend some time in D.C. before you start Columbia. There's a lot of things I could show you."

"I'd like that," I grin, "I'd like that a lot."

I smile at Spence, release a relieved breath and capture his lips.


	3. How to Unwind

**Welcome to the continuation, this well end up being 4 chapters because I didn't have time to get everything I wanted into this one.**

 **This comes a few months after chapter 2 and Clare has now graduated from DeGrassi.**

 **Ch. 3 How to Unwind**

 **(CLARE)**

I ride the escalator down to baggage claim area and see Spence waiting for me. He flashes that charmingly boyish smile and my heart melts again. I smile back and bite the corner of my lip. I step off the escalator and walk to him, his smile grows a little and I grip his vest when I get to him pulling him down to join our lips in a kiss.

"Hi," I grin when our lips part.

"Hi I'm glad you could come," Spence says.

I graduated from high school two weeks ago and will be moving to New York soon to go to Columbia. For the next three weeks however I'm visiting Spence and staying at his place. My mom almost had a heart attack when she found out I was staying with a man that was almost ten years older than me. I pointed out that I was not only eighteen but she and Glen had spent most of the year traveling for work and leaving on my own. Additionally, I'd not only survived Asher's assault and cancer but a serial killer stalker and Spence had helped to protect me. She still didn't like the idea but at least she realized she really doesn't have a say in it.

After Spence and his team saved me from that psycho we'd spent that last night together in the safe house. We talked a lot, we kissed a lot and we connected but we knew we couldn't start a relationship just yet, he'd be in D.C. and traveling for work and I had two and half months of high school left. We did talk every day however, mostly through e-mail because his job meant some crazy hours and locations. Sometimes I'd e-mail him in the afternoon and not hear back from him until late that night or the next morning. We did talk on the phone a few times and even video chatted a couple of times.

"I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to spend three weeks with you, even if you get called in to work for part of it."

"Hopefully I won't but if you want you can come to Quantico tomorrow. I can take you on a tour and I know the team would like to see you," Spence tells me as we walk to the baggage carousel to wait for my bag.

"That sounds great I'd love to see them too," I grin.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place near my apartment."

"Yes very hungry," I reply. We get my bag from the carousel and go out to the cabs, Spence hails one and it takes us to his apartment. During the cab ride I text my mom and Adam so they know I landed safely. When the cab parks Spence pays and grabs my bag from the trunk, I follow him up and he unlocks the apartment. "Do you mind if I freshen up a bit, I always feel dirty after being in the airport."

"No not at all, the washroom is right there. I'll call the restaurant and make a reservation."

I open my bag and look through it a minute until I find something I want to change into. I go into the washroom and change my clothes and freshen up a bit. When I'm ready Spence and I leave for the restaurant. It's a quaint little restaurant and it looks pretty busy. Spence gives them his name and they show us to a table. I look at the menu and a waiter comes to get our drinks. A short time later he returns with our drinks and asks what we'd like to order.

"How's Adam? Is he excited about moving to New York too?" Spence asks after we've placed our order. Adam was accepted to NYU, he found out shortly after Spence and the others left. It was one of the first things I told him in our e-mails.

"Adam's great, he's really excited about moving to New York and since he'll be going to NYU with Eli they're trying to get a dorm room together or an off campus apartment. Eli and I have been talking a little, you know how worried he was when he heard about the stalker. I think it's possible for us to be friends again and it will be good to have two people I know in the city with me."

"What about you and Drew? Still on good terms?"

"Yeah after he saw all the pictures of me in the box and knew about the psychopathic serial killer that had been hunting me he changed his attitude. I told you we had that long talk and we've been…well friends might be pushing it but we've become friendly again. He's going to work this summer and then go to Centennial in the fall."

Spence asks about my parents before I ask him about his team. By the time he's caught me up with everyone we've finished dinner and dessert and we return to Spence's apartment.

"I'll take the sofa a…" Spence is saying when we get back to his apartment but I cut him off.

"You can't take the sofa you won't fit, besides we're adults and I came to spend time with you I think we can share the bed," I assert and Spence smiles.

I take my bag back to bedroom and get out my pajamas and go into the washroom to change and get ready for bed. When I come out Spence goes into the washroom to get ready for bed and I'm in his bed and sending an e-mail on my phone. I put my phone down when Spence comes out, he has pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and I bite my lip at the sight. He turns out the light and gets in bed, I roll on my side gripping his t-shirt and crushing my lips to his.

Spence smiles into the kiss, his hand combing into my hair and gently gripping at the back of my head. His tongue slides across my bottom and my lips part, my tongue slipping between my lips and inviting his tongue to play. Our tongues fight for dominance, my hand gripping his shirt tugs it up until his abdomen is exposed and my fingers gently brush over his skin. I feel his stomach muscles tighten at the touch of my fingertips on his flesh. The smile on his lips grows a little and he grips the tank top of my pajamas pulling it over my head and breaking the kiss.

I can only see him by the moonlight and ambient light from outside but it's enough to see each other. He takes his shirt off and our lips attach again, our bodies shift and move together until I'm lying on my back. His hands float over my skin hooking into my pajama bottoms and then he breaks the kiss as he slowly shimmies the pajama bottoms down my legs. He takes his pajama bottoms off and now he's naked and I can see that he's hard. My panties are the last to go and I open my legs as our lips attach again. Our hands caress the other's skin for a moment he kisses my skin and then stops. Reaching for something from the nightstand I see him put on a condom in the moonlight.

Spence thrusts in slowly, I arch my back releasing a trembling moan and when he's all the way in our lips meet again in a fiery kiss. He stays still a few seconds as our kiss deepens and my body adjusts and then he begins moving slowly again. Our lips never leave each other, not for a second, not when we moan deep and loud, not even to take a breath. Spence continues to move slowly, thrusting in slowly and staying still for a couple seconds before pulling almost all the way out slowly. It's sensual and sexy, my body adapting to his rhythm my hips buck and my body moves with his. The slow sensual build to release is almost too much and when we do release it's with a roaring cathartic screaming moan of the other's name.

Spence slows down and then pulls out, taking off the condom and tossing it before lying next to me. We're both breathless and still trembling, I roll on my side and Spencer puts his arm around me. I kiss his chest and we lie that way for a while until we can finally move. We simply get under the covers and fall asleep together. I wake the next morning when Spence gets out of bed to use the washroom.

"What time is it?" I yawn when he returns.

"Just after six," he replies.

"In the morning?" I groan and Spence laughs.

"You can stay in bed and I'll start breakfast," he says.

Spencer kisses my forehead putting his pajama bottoms back on and goes out to the kitchen. I stay in the bed another moment before getting up, I use the washroom and then begin to put my pajamas back on when I get a better idea. I look in his closet and find a dark gray sweater vest that buttons up and has a lighter gray and brown trim. On Spence it's a vest, on me it's a mini dress but the top button won't button over my breasts.

"That's my vest," Spence comments when I come out to the living room.

"Yes it is, it's soft too," I smile.

"And I think it looks better on you than it does me," Spence says with a licentious tone that also sort of grumbles and I giggle.

"I just fill it out more," I reply and he laughs.

I help Spence make breakfast and we eat together. After cleaning up we get dressed and we take the Metro to Quantico. They know Spence and he has a badge of course but I get a visitor badge. Then Spence takes me up to the 6th floor and the BAU headquarters.

"This is the bullpen and my desk, and this is Emily's desk," Spence tells me and I grin looking at his desk. He has a picture of an older woman on his desk I presume to be his mother.

"Clare," I hear synchronized voices and turn to see J.J. and Emily.

"You look so much better than the last time we saw you," J.J. grins before hugging me.

"Not being stalked by a psychopathic serial killer makes life easier," I smile and then Emily hugs me.

"Yeah that will make life easier. I hear you're headed to New York after this," Emily remarks.

"Yeah to get settled before I start at Columbia."

"Come on Garcia is dying to meet you," J.J. says linking her arm with mine and they walk off with me while Spence stays behind. "Garcia," J.J. calls when we enter an office that has a bunch of monitors and computers. I've only seen Garcia through the computer screen but when she turns in her chair she gives me a huge grin and jumps up.

"Clare! The girl with the clear blue eyes that captured the heart of our Dr. Reid," Garcia says and I giggle biting my lip nervously as she hugs me.

"Hi it's nice to meet you in person," I reply.

"You should come see Morgan," Garcia comments when she releases me and she takes my hand pulling me down the hall with Emily and J.J following. "Hot Stuff look who's here," Garcia says and Morgan smiles when he sees me.

"Hey good to see you, enjoying your tour?"

"Yes although I've only seen a little bit, J.J. where's your desk?"

"My office is right here," she says walking me down the hall to her office.

"That's a lot of files."

"All part of the job," she replies, "Hotch's office is up here."

I follow her up a few stairs to a spot overlooking the bullpen. She shows me Hotch's office and he greets me and welcomes me to D.C. and then asks J.J. to stay behind a minute. Since J.J. is in with Hotch Emily and Garcia take me to Rossi's office.

"Well look who's here," Rossi grins when he sees me and gets up from his desk to come and hug me.

"Hi it's nice to be here I'm getting a tour."

"Yeah I'm sure Garcia and Prentiss are showing you all the important places like the coffee room," Rossi teases.

"Hey we were just about to show her the round table room," Garcia replies with a slightly offended tone.

"Where's Reid? Shouldn't he be giving this tour?" Rossi questions.

"He was but Emily and J.J. stole me then Hotch asked J.J. to stay behind when they showed me his office."

"Ah well you'd better show her the round table room fast then I have a feeling we may have a case. Looks like your D.C. visit may be a little short," Rossi comments.

"Don't worry if they have to leave town I'll keep you entertained," Garcia tells me as we leave Rossi's office. She puts her arm around me and we walk down to a room at the end of the walkway. "This is the conference room but we refer to it as the round table room. We meet here to talk about cases and it also becomes the SRO when we have a local case," Garcia says and then Hotch and J.J. enter the room.

"We have a case, sorry to cut your tour short Clare but I'll have an agent take you back to Reid's place," Hotch apologizes.

"That's okay I knew Spence might have to work. It was good to see you all again, especially since I'm not being stalked this time."

"J.J. can get things set up? Garcia tell Rossi and Morgan we have a case, Clare come with me you can say goodbye to Reid and I'll have Agent Anderson take you home," Hotch tells me. I walk out with Hotch and we go down to the bullpen, Reid is at his desk with Morgan and they look up when we come over. "We have a case, Reid I'll give you a few minutes, Agent Anderson take Clare to Reid's place when they're done," Hotch calls to another Agent and he looks over and nods.

"It was good to see you Clare," Morgan says before following Hotch.

"Here's my key, I'll call you later. Sorry to leave you so soon but hopefully we'll close this case soon and we can spend more time together," Spence says.

"It's okay I knew you might have to work. Anyway there's a lot to see in this city, I'm sure I can spend days at the Smithsonian alone."

"If you need anything call Garcia. This," Spence says writing a number on a piece of paper, "is her direct line."

"Thanks, be safe," I tell him before giving him a tender kiss although we break apart quickly when other people begin to whistle.

Spence tells them to shut up and goes up to the round table room. I put Garcia's number in my purse and Agent Anderson comes over motioning for me to come with him. He looks like he has questions but he doesn't ask any of them. He takes me down to the garage and a bureau car and drives me to Spence's apartment. I use the key Spence gave me and look around, I knew Spence had to work but I'm still disappointed. While I think about how to occupy myself while Spence is gone I go to the kitchen and start making myself something to eat when my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sparkly Eyes, Goddess of Knowledge here."

"Hi Garcia," I giggle.

"So My Sweet the case we're working is local which is good news for you because it means Dr. Genius will be home with you at night. It still might not be much time but he'll be home to sleep. They are hard at work on the case, and so am I, but if you need any info on the city, or you're worried about Reid call me any time I am at my best when I multitask."

I tell her thanks and hang up then finish making myself lunch. Spence has no TV, not that I'm surprised, he does have a lot of books. I sit at the table and use my phone to scroll through local sites and then I see a news story. A coded letter was sent to the FBI, a newspaper and a TV station. People are worried there's another Zodiac type killer on the loose after the letters and the recent murder of a cab driver. The story says the two things have not been directly connected yet but it is a theory and the FBI is on the case. It ends by advising people to be cautious, I search the web and manage to find a snapshot of the coded message sent to the TV station. I clean up from lunch and then I call Garcia.

"What can I do for you Kitten?"

"Are they working on this case with the coded messages?"

"Yes they are, you know I think you and Reid were made for each other."

"I know they're working but you think I can come to Quantico to observe?"

"I sense something sneaky. I will check with Hotch and Reid and call you back in a snap," Garcia says and hangs up.

I smile and wait for her to call back while looking at the picture of the coded message again. There is something that seems so familiar about the symbols.

 **So chapter four will be the first one shot of One Shot Month in September. Monday, September 5** **th** **will begin One Shot Month and the final chapter for this will either continue in Clare's pov or begin in Reid's.**


	4. Chapter A Quasar Among Globular Clusters

**Welcome to One Shot Month! I apologize that chapters were skipped but family comes first. I also apologize for the A/Ns at the end of each chapter last week because I did not realize what the date was and said things were being updated this week when they will not be updated until October.**

 **This will be the last chapter for this story. It is not very long however this story has been so popular there is now a poll for another Criminal Minds/DeGrassi crossover on the DeGrassi Saviors website. You have two options and yes you can vote for both and multiple times. I will leave the poll up until One Shot Month ends.**

 **And FYI a** **Quasar** **is an unusually bright object found in the remote areas of the universe and a** **Globular Cluster** **is a tight, spherical grouping of hundreds of thousands of stars. It will be something you want to know shortly as you read. They have further meanings but these are the important ones for this chapter.**

 **Anyway read on and I hope you enjoy this last chapter…for now anyway depending on the poll results.**

 **Ch. 4 A Quasar Among Globular Clusters**

 **(REID)**

"What do you have Garcia?" I ask after answering my ringing phone.

"I have a request from your blue-eyed angel, is Hotch around?"

"Hotch," I call with a furrowed brow wondering what the request could be and why it requires Hotch.

"Garcia have something?" Hotch questions walking over.

"Yes Clare would like to come back to observe from here. She can watch from my office," Garcia tells us and I look at Hotch.

"As long as she's not in the way and isn't interfering with your work it's fine," Hotch replies.

"I think she wants to help she figured out the case we're on. And you know it took only a night for her to figure out a connection between herself and the past victims of her own stalker. Something not even our resident genius could do," Garcia points out.

"Garcia keep her safe," I request.

"I won't let her out of my sight," Garcia says and hangs up.

"She's not a victim on this case," Hotch comments as I put my phone away.

"I know but I'm still worried, she's been away from me for two and a half months and now that she's with me I don't want to be away from her and I don't want anything to happen to her," I comment and Hotch grins wide chuckling slightly. "What?" I query.

"You're in love," Hotch says and I smile.

"It might be a little soon to be in love but I know she's like no one else I've ever known, a quasar among globular clusters."

"Have you told her that?" Hotch asks laughing slightly.

"No."

"Maybe rephrase it when you do," Hotch advises and I twist my mouth at him.

"We've been through the apartment but the cab driver was a victim of circumstance. If this unsub is trying to imitate The Zodiac then the cab driver would have been the last victim," Rossi says coming over to us.

"We need to focus on the letters, Garcia should have them al for us now. Let's go back to the round table room and go over the evidence and any unsolved homicides from the last two weeks, there may be a connection that we missed," Hotch instructs.

We get back in the SUVs and drive back to Quantico. When we get back to the round table room Clare comes in before we even sit down.

"I found a copy of one of the coded messages and recognized some of the symbols. Tech Princess if you would," Clare says to Garcia and she puts the coded letter on the screen. "Okay first this unsub is smart, each letter is not only a different symbol but is from a different source and like The Zodiac it's not broken into sentences or even words," Clare tells us.

"I see a future in the BAU for this one," Rossi whispers to me with a grin and I nod.

"This one is Old Persian which hasn't been used since the 4th century. This one here is Berber it was used in Africa but hasn't been used since the 3rd century. This is Sarati a language invented by Author J.R.R. Tolkein. As far as I can tell each of these symbols is from a different alphabet and a different source."

"These seem very obscure who would know something like this? A scholar or linguist?" Prentiss asks.

"Anyone with an internet connection and the determination could find the symbols," I speak up.

"Spence is right it just takes patience and research," Clare says.

"Okay Reid you and Clare work on the messages, the rest of us will look at open cases in the area. Garcia we need every unsolved homicide within a hundred miles in the last six months," Hotch orders.

"I'll have it for you in such a flash it might hurt your eyes," Garcia quips before rushing back to her office.

I put my hand at Clare's back and we sit at the table looking at the code while the others begin combing through unsolved homicides from the last several months. Working together we break enough of the code that we find letter patterns that make words and once we've done that the rest of the code is easy.

"Hotch we've got it," I announce and everyone looks at us. "Smarter than The Zodiac, more suave than Ted Bundy, more brutal than Edmund Kemper. If you do not stop me I will continue killing. Are you smart enough to stop me?" I read the words of the translated note to them, the note had no punctuation or capitalization it was three lines of symbol strings. We translated it and wrote it out with the proper punctuation and capitalization. After reading the letter I post it on the board with the other clues and the only victim we're aware of.

"Well he's narcissistic, that's a lot of boasting," Prentiss remarks.

"And he's referencing a lot of serial killers, The Zodiac, Ted Bundy, Edmund Kemper. All of them had different styles and victimology if he's emulating all of them that's a huge victim pool," Morgan comments.

"And they all had victims in California, recent DNA evidence linking Bundy to murders in California," I point out.

"So is he killing in California and sending communication to media and FBI in D.C.?" J.J. asks.

"It's possible but it seems unlikely, talking about the serial killers doesn't mean he's trying to emulate them or kill in their areas. Bundy killed in several other states," Rossi remarks.

"Spence what if he's not emulating each killer but only emulating a part of them?" Clare whispers to me and I look at the note again.

"Clare you're brilliant," I grin and everyone looks at us.

"Well are you going to share your girlfriend's brilliance?" Rossi asks.

"The unsub isn't emulating each killer only a part of them. The unsub says he's smarter than The Zodiac and sent coded messages like The Zodiac. He boasts about being more Suave than Ted Bundy who was notorious for luring his victims with charm and pity," I'm saying before Prentiss cuts in.

"And bragging that he's more brutal than Edmund Kemper, who killed his grandparents at fifteen, viciously killed and dismembered hitchhikers and then killed his mom and a friend in a virtual bloodbath."

"I think we're ready to give the profile, J.J. arrange a press conference. Clare you've been a tremendous help but you should get back to Reid's place now. Reid you can take her, we'll all get some rest after giving the profile and press conference and begin fresh in the morning, I'll see you at eight," Hotch says to me.

"Goodnight everyone," Clare says. Garcia and J.J. hug her goodnight and we leave the roundtable room and come face to face with Erin Strauss.

"Section Chief Strauss this is Clare Edwards," I introduce her.

"I know who she is, you're on active investigation what is she doing here?"

"She's assisting us as a special consultant, she has a specialty in dead languages," I sort of lie.

"Does she? Well I heard how you helped in the investigation into your stalker. It's nice to meet you Clare."

"You as well Ma'am," Clare says politely.

"I was just taking her home," I tell Chief Strauss and she steps aside.

We take the metro back to my place and stop at a Chinese place to get take-out on the way. Sitting down to eat as soon as we're back in the apartment.

"You know you're brilliant, how did you even recognize those symbols without researching them?"

"You'll laugh but the first two I recognized because I did a paper on ancient languages in grade ten. The third one I just remembered from when I read J.R.R. Tolkein's books."

"I think it's incredible and I didn't even see what you saw in the notes context, you got right away that the unsub emulating various aspects of each killer," I comment and Clare blushes.

"You would have seen it, it's just that I was staring at the note while everyone else was talking."

"You're selling yourself short not many people can keep up with me while breaking a code. I can see you as a future member of the BAU. I'm not the only one you impressed the entire team," I tell her with a huge grin as I envision her working with us in the future.

"It is pretty exciting but I want to be a writer and a journalist, and finish at Columbia first."

"Rossi is a writer and an agent. J.J. does a lot of work or a journalist, being on the BAU doesn't exclude you from anything you want to do."

"You mean like having multiple Ph.D's?" Clare comments with a smile.

"Yeah like that. It's something to consider anyway. If you are interested, we could easily get you accepted to the academy."

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up to a kiss from Spence and it puts a smile on my lips.

"I have to go, I'll call you later and call Garcia if you need anything," Spence tells me.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven you should go back to sleep," Spence tells me.

"Be careful," I yawn before falling asleep again.

I wake up a little after nine and take a shower. After my shower and getting dressed I look in Spence's kitchen to see what he has for breakfast. I guess being a bachelor and having a job where you travel a lot you wouldn't keep a lot of food in your house, and Spence doesn't. I'm debating whether to have cookies for breakfast or leave Spence's apartment and find a coffee shop when there's a knock on the door.

"Clare?" A voice call from the other side of the door but it's not one I recognize. It's a southern accent and it sounds friendly but I still stay quiet. "I'm Will, J.J.'s boyfriend," he calls and I let out a breath before opening the door to a pleasant looking southern gentleman with kind eyes who has a toddler holding his hand. "Hi J.J. thought I could keep you company today since they're working. Believe me it helps to be distracted when they're doing the dangerous things to out doing the dangerous stuff like chasing down serial killers. This is our son Henry; we're going to Smithsonian's National Zoo if you'd like to join us?" Will offers and I grin.

"Hi Henry," I smile kneeling down to be on his level and then stand up again. "That sounds wonderful, definitely better than pacing around here all day or wandering alone worried about Spence. And somehow I don't think they'll let me back to observe today or help, not that I think I could be much help in tracking and arresting a serial killer," I comment as I grab my purse, put on my shoes and lock Spence's apartment.

"I heard that you were a great help yesterday, and in your own case. J.J. was impressed and Spencer hasn't stopped talking about you since they came back from Toronto," Will says as we walk down to his car.

"Really? I mean he talks about me to you?"

"J.J. and Spencer have been close a long time, he's Henry's Godfather and he's over at our place once a week for dinner when they aren't away on a case."

"That's good because he has almost no food at his place, which was reminds me I'll need to get breakfast at the zoo."

"No problem there's a café right inside the zoo," Will smiles.

On the way to the zoo, and while I eat breakfast and Henry sips at a hot chocolate Will tells me how he met J.J. and how their relationship blossomed. I have a good time with Will and Henry at the zoo, I spend a lot of time talking with Will and it's fun to watch Henry react to the animals. When we're leaving the zoo Spence calls to tell me that they'll be working late and he's not sure when he'll be back. Will gets a similar call from J.J. so Will, Henry and I stop to have dinner and just as we're finishing Penelope shows up.

"How did you know we were…never mind you are the supreme oracle," I laugh when I see her.

"That I am my clever pookie and I am going to steal you from Will. My beautiful Godson needs to get to bed, Wonder Boy is working late and I am stealing you for some prime shopping," Garcia says taking my hand.

"Okay then, bye Will it was great to meet you and I had a really good time today, it was much better than worrying about Spence. Goodbye Henry," I wave.

"We had fun too and it was good to finally meet you after hearing so much," Will says while Henry waves at me.

"Come on Cutie we have a lot of shopping to do," Penelope tells me and we go out to her car which is just as wild as her personality.

We don't actually do a whole lot of shopping mostly talking and coffee drinking but I do buy a few souvenirs. I do have a good time with her and by the time she drops me at Spence's apartment he's home.

"So did you catch the bad guy?"

"We did, he's in jail now and we linked four murders to him including the cab driver."

"Good so does that mean you're all mine tomorrow?"

"I have some paperwork but yes after that I'm all yours," Spence grins and I smile.

I only get Spence to myself for a few days before he has to go to Florida for another case. I worry about him but I spend the days wandering the Smithsonian which is so immense I never get bored. I also spend more time with Will and some with Garcia when she's not on with the team. Spence calls every night and we talk for at least an hour. When everyone returns from Florida I have him for a whole week and it is wonderful, we spend every moment together. Sadly, my time in D.C. seems to be over far too quickly. On my last night in D.C. Rossi invites everyone to his house for dinner to say goodbye.

"Columbia's a good school, you know that Reid and I have standing invitations to guest lecture. He's never been interested before but I'm sure he is now," Rossi comments and I smile.

"I would love for you both to come to New York."

"Have you given any thought to going to the academy?" Rossi questions.

"I don't think I could pass the physical requirements."

"You'd be surprised and if you apply directly to the BAU you don't have to go through as many physical requirements as the field," Dave says and I bight my lip.

I have been contemplating joining the BAU after graduation since Spencer brought it up. I actually think about it all through dinner, and talk to nearly everyone about the possibility. Aside from the team Hotch brought his son Jack, Will is here with Henry and Garcia brought her boyfriend Kevin who also works at the FBI. I have a great time with everyone and a wonderful night with Spencer before he takes me to the airport the next day.

"I can't believe our time is over already," I sigh.

"I was gone for part of it, but I can make it up to you by coming to New York the next chance I get," Spence says and I grin wide.

"I would love that and I'll be back here too, I've become good friends with Penelope, J.J. and Will. And I've been thinking a lot about apply to the BAU after graduation and it's an intriguing possibility, and after everything with Asher journalism has been a little tainted for me. It's something I will definitely think about while I'm at Columbia."

Spence grins wide and ensnares my lips into a blistering kiss.

 **Okay that's it for this one I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to vote in the poll on the DeGrassi Saviors website if you want more DeGrassi/Criminal Minds crossover.**


End file.
